


Time to Become Three

by GuineapigQueen



Series: 200 Followers Requests [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, this is also kind of a little window into clyde and craigs friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: I was asked on tumblr simply for Clenny mpreg. Hopefully this delivers!“Me too, man," Kenny agrees. “As much as I loved it being just the two of us, it’s definitely time to become three.”





	Time to Become Three

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sun_sparks for the beta :)

Clyde didn’t realise being pregnant was going to suck as much as it did. Craig was the only one of his friends who’d ever complained about it so he’d just assumed Craig was being a little bitch. When Bebe was pregnant, she acted like she was some kind of glowing goddess. Clyde didn’t realise this was going to be so  _ difficult.  _

 

Kenny has been extremely supportive throughout the whole thing which is a huge saving grace for Clyde. This baby was very much planned and wanted but Clyde would like to feel less fat and miserable. He’d like to feel some of that magic everybody claims. 

 

Craig got pregnant the first time when they were in sophomore year. Back then it was kinda funny, a big old joke throughout the school, much to Craig’s chagrin. Craig complained like 24/7, and at the time, Clyde had thought he was being dramatic. Now, Clyde feels like he understands. He can’t imagine being a teenager going through all this shit. 

 

Clyde has even laughed at Craig a little himself, mostly because Craig had been skinny before falling pregnant and the weight gain was very embarrassing to him. Clyde, at the time, thought it was more like friendly poking than being outright mean, but now he can see why Craig might have been upset. Despite this, their friendship stayed strong since high school. They’ve both gotten married (not to each other), Craig and Tweek had more kids and now Clyde and Kenny are having their first. Being a grown up is weird, but Clyde genuinely can’t wait to be a father. 

 

He’s always wanted kids, even before he was with Kenny. When he was dating Bebe in high school, he was stupid clucky. When Craig and Tweek’s baby was born in junior year, Clyde desperately wanted one of his own. He may have been stupid enough to have one if it weren’t for Bebe having foresight and smarts - he’d wanted kids with Kenny long before he should have. Kenny insisted on waiting; he wanted to be married and have a house and be stable. All of those things made sense to Clyde logically, but his urge to procreate didn’t really listen to logic. Instead, he begged a lot and was always told a sensible ‘no‘. Clyde knew Kenny’s ‘no’ didn’t mean never though, they meant later. 

 

Finally, later is now. After being married for five years, living together for six and having their own place for about two, Kenny is ready. They’re both pushing thirty, so it didn’t happen right away. In fact, Clyde was a bit anxious it wouldn’t happen at all. What if they’d left it too late and they were too old now? Kenny told him to be patient, so he waited.  _ They  _ waited, and eventually the trying paid off. Clyde had spent most of the night that they found out crying happy tears, just so overwhelmed that it was actually going to happen. He’d done it; he has the house, the husband, and soon, a baby. 

 

The elation didn’t last as long as he’d wanted it to, though. The morning sickness knocked him over like a big wave might at the beach. He didn’t have a lot of time to gather his bearings before it became debilitating. He hasn’t worked nearly all pregnancy because of it. He hates being kind of a dead weight to the family but they’re stable enough to get by without his income. The plan was for Clyde to stay at home with the baby the first year or so - he’s just staying home nine months earlier than planned. 

 

He’s coming on five months now. Craig, of course, had to steal his thunder and announced he and Tweek were having baby three around the same time. Craig tells him he and Tweek aren’t having any more after this one, so Clyde can have all the attention he wants next baby. Clyde doesn’t say that he isn’t sure there’ll be another baby, seeing as this one has been so difficult and they’re aren’t getting younger. He’s kind of happy that he is sharing this experience with his best friend; Craig is closer to seven months, but at least he understands how shitty Clyde has been feeling. On the other hand, he’s also a bit jealous to be sharing his spotlight. 

 

—

 

As terrible as Clyde feels, at least he isn't as huge as Craig. Craig and Tweek have two kids (the third arriving imminently) and Craig has carried large every time. Craig crankily tells Clyde that it's because he was already chubby (Craig used the word fat, but Clyde prefers chubby - it's nicer). But whatever, Clyde thinks his bump is cute, and he doesn't think he's going to end up as big as Craig is. 

 

Craig being big means that Clyde has to go over to his place to meet up with him. Even though Clyde isn't exactly feeling great himself, at least he can still get up out of a chair without another persons help. He doesn't exactly feel like going out, but he's a social person and he'd feel even more miserable staying at home all day. So, he forces himself to get up and ready and heads over to Craig's place. 

 

Craig has his and Tweek's three year old daughter at home alone with him; Tweek is at work and their ten year old son is at school. Craig has pretty much been a stay at home parent ever since their daughter was born. They had to put their son in daycare as teenagers, and Craig hated it. When they had their second baby - planned - as grownups, Craig decided to be a stay at home parent. He seems excited that Clyde will be making the same choice once his and Kenny's baby arrives. 

 

Craig always leaves the door unlocked when he knows Clyde is coming over, which is handy because moving around is becoming too difficult for Craig. Clyde would feel a little guilty having Craig haul himself around on his account. He makes a mental note almost as soon as he gets in the door, that if he and Kenny have another baby, to wait until this one has grown out of toddlerhood. If they can -  Clyde’s not sure if they’ll even be able to wait. But the Tucker household is chaos; Craig is calling after his daughter, Annabelle, but is stuck seated on the couch. Clyde decides that if they have kids close together, Kenny is staying the fuck home to help too. 

 

“Thank fu-, sorry, thank  _ god  _ you’re here," Craig says, seeming relieved to see Clyde. “Annabelle, get back in here!”

 

Craig has never been very good at cutting down his swearing. Clyde was pretty surprised that Benjamin, their oldest son's first word wasn’t fuck. Tweek is constantly telling Craig off for it. Clyde’s pretty sure Craig is the main contributor to the very full swear jar up on top of their fridge.

 

“How are you doing, dude?” Clyde asks, already knowing he will get a flood of complaints from Craig - and that’s okay! It means he can complain back. “Annabelle!” He calls, earning a grateful glance from Craig, “You gonna come say hey to me or what?” 

 

The little girl comes running back into the living room. “Uncle Clyde!” She cries and hugs his legs.

 

“I’m okay," Craig says. “She’s just being  _ difficult.  _ And I obviously can’t chase her.”

 

Clyde takes Annabelle’s hand and leads her to a couch. He sits down and pats the spot next to him, she eagerly clambers up. 

 

“She’ll be good for you," Craig grumbles.

 

“You need another set of hands," Clyde suggests.

 

“My mom sometimes comes but like, she’s gotta work. I think I’m gonna tell Tweek he’s either gotta stay and help me or someone’s gotta watch her," he complains. 

 

“I’m good!” Annabelle says from her spot next to Clyde, arms crossed and lips pouted. 

 

“You’re mostly good," Craig says, “I’m just too fat to run around after you.”

 

“You’re silly," she giggles before hopping off the couch and running over to a pile of toys scattered around the floor, clearly losing interest in the adults. 

 

“Tweek is cleaning that up," Craig groans. 

 

“It’s okay," Clyde shrugs, kids are messy, he’s aware. 

 

“This is the last one," Craig says, touching his stomach. “This has been the worst pregnancy yet.”

 

“That sucks man, I can’t decide if I want to have another or if we just stick to the one… I mean I  _ wanted  _ at least two in my head but reality is kinda… different," he replies, not sure exactly how to articulate just why he’s torn. The idealistic part of him wants two kids, close in age to play together. But the reality is, he’s pushing thirty and struggled to conceive the one he’s carrying now. And the pregnancy has been rough; Clyde’s not sure if he can endure another. 

 

“What about Kenny?” Craig suggests. “I mean, he’s always seemed healthy to me?”

 

“Well, what about Tweek?” Clyde counters, not really wanting to get into the dynamics of their relationship and why they’d make the decisions they had. Craig would never believe them anyway. 

 

“Tweek has to come off his meds if he wants to get pregnant. I won’t put that kinda pressure on him," Craig says with a shrug. 

 

“Well Kenny has… kinda a…  _ condition  _ as well," Clyde replies, hoping his tone says  _ don’t pry. _

 

If there’s one thing he can count on, it’s Craig’s ability to read that message. He nods and doesn’t push further.

 

“One baby is still good," he says. “At least you got to have one. I know you’ve always wanted kids.” 

 

“Yeah," he nods, letting a hand rest on his belly. “One is more than enough.” 

 

“Look, even if you only get the one it just means you’ve got one kid to shower love and affection with… you know?” Craig suggests. 

 

“I know," Clyde answers. “We’ll be fine, even if I feel like I wanna curl up and die right about now.”

 

“You’re such a bitch Clyde, thirty isn’t even old! When I was sixteen I went to school through like, my entire pregnancy. You can manage staying at home all day surely?”

 

“Shut up," Clyde counters, “you’ve complained the entire time I’ve been here.”

 

“I have two older children, Clyde, I’m tired as fu-  _ I mean,  _ I’m really tired.” 

 

Their argument is interrupted by the unlocking of the door and the creaking sound it makes as it is opened. 

 

“Daddy!” Annabelle calls, abandoning her small empire of what looks to be a train set and some dolls. 

 

“We’re home!” Calls a voice Clyde knows to be Tweek after being friends for so many years. 

 

Benji comes in first, his demeanour is much like Craig’s: Quiet, sullen and stoic. 

 

“Hi Clyde," he says and waves. He ducks straight to his bedroom afterwards. He may be not quite eleven, but he’s definitely taking on the manners of a teenager. 

 

Tweek follows him, frowning as he watches his son disappear down the hall. He’s carrying Annabelle, who had ran to the door to meet him. 

 

“They grow up so  _ -ah-  _ fast," he says, still frowning in Benji’s vague direction. “Hey Clyde.”

 

“I remember when he was all tiny and scrunched up," Clyde remarks. “Now he’s like, almost a teenager.”

 

“Give me the few years I have  _ -nghh-  _ left," Tweek replies. 

 

“Hey, Tweek?” Clyde asks, “Does Craig having two younger kids give him the right to complain more than me?”

 

“I definitely didn’t complain as much as he does when I was pregnant with Benji," Craig says.

 

“Yes, you did," Tweek says flatly. “You were a  _ -hnn-  _ miserable bitch.”

 

Craig gives his partner the finger, while Clyde howls with laughter.

 

“Don’t copy that!” Tweek says to Annabelle.

 

“A dollar in the swear jar,  _ my love,"  _ Craig gloats.

 

—

 

Clyde is exhausted by the time he gets home. He still beats Kenny home; not working means he almost always beats Kenny home if he has gone out. At the moment their house is still quiet. It’s dark, mostly clean and orderly. It’s not chaotic like Craig and Tweek’s place but Clyde knows it soon will be. He can’t wait really, there’s something about the very sharp comparison between the noise and bustle of Craig’s, and his own near empty place. Of course, it isn’t literally empty; they have possessions and of course they love each other, but it’s definitely time to make the place fuller. Clyde is so ready for a baby to come and make the place messy and noisy. 

 

Kenny has already mentioned that he’ll pick up some dinner on his way home so Clyde doesn’t bother to start cooking. Instead, he flops on the couch. Fuck Craig, he deserves to rest just as much as anyone else. He doesn’t move from that spot, almost asleep, even when Kenny returns home. He hears the door open, but he stays put knowing Kenny will come to him. 

 

“Hey babe,"  Kenny says, voice a little scratchy from tiredness. “You feeling any better?”

 

“Pretty tired," Clyde replies, “but I’m hungry as.”

 

“That’s what I like to hear," Kenny replies with a cute little half-smile. This little grin has been winning Clyde over for years. 

 

“What did you get?” Clyde asks, eyeing the bag in Kenny’s arms.

 

“Taco Bell, what else?” He answers. Clyde feels infinitely lucky his husband knows him  _ so  _ well. 

 

“Taco me then, dude!” Clyde says impatiently. Kenny ignores him and places all the boxes on the table.

 

“I’ll trade you a taco for a kiss," Kenny says.

 

Clyde rolls his eyes. “Gay, dude.”

 

“We’ve been married for five years, you idiot," Kenny chuckles, knowing Clyde is playing. 

 

“Fine, but you gotta come here," Clyde demands, beckoning his lover in. Kenny doesn’t hesitate, he leans in straight away to press a chaste kiss to Clyde’s lips.

 

“I missed ya," he says when they break.

 

“I missed you too, man, I went to see Craig but all he did was complain," Clyde says, but still fondly.

 

“Grumpy fucker. Was it okay though?” Kenny asks, handing Clyde a box of what Clyde can only assume is his usual Taco Bell order. Kenny always gets it exactly right. 

 

“No, it was good. Except he said that because it’s my first baby I can’t complain as much as him… Tweek put him in his place for me," Clyde says with a slight laugh at the memory. 

 

“All jokes aside, you complain all you want," Kenny says seriously. “Having a baby is hard, and if you’re having a rough time you can complain to me anytime, okay?”

 

“Yeah," Clyde replies, mouth full. “I just thought it would be easier… I wanted to like, glow and shit.”

 

“You do glow, baby," Kenny assures. 

 

“No but I want to like,  _ feel  _ it. I want to feel amazing and sexy but I just don’t. Some people love being pregnant and I wanted to be one of those people," he says disappointedly. 

 

“I’m sorry that you aren’t," Kenny says sincerely. “I wanted that for you too but it doesn’t mean you won’t love being a dad. Once the kid is here you’ll probably forget about all this, and we’ll get the rest of our lives to make amazing memories.” 

 

“It’s not like I’m not excited for the baby, I can’t wait. Seeing Tweek and Craig with their kids makes me even more impatient," Clyde admits. “I just want them here and our family to be complete.”

 

“Me too, man," Kenny agrees. “As much as I loved it being just the two of us, it’s definitely time to become three.” 

 

Clyde nods, happy as he eats his favourite food, snuggled up with his favourite person in the world. And the third little piece to complete their family growing safely in his belly. 

 

—

 

For Clyde and Kenny, their baby daughter is their only child. Clyde has her via an emergency c-section and given their age and the circumstances, they decide that they won’t try again. And really, she’s all they need anyway. She comes out a bit purple and takes a little while to cry, but when she does, when she’s put on Clyde’s chest - he knows she’s perfect. 

 

Because she’s the only child they’re going to get, Clyde insists on naming her Queen, because she’s  _ their  _ queen. She’s their one and only perfect daughter, and Clyde can’t think of a more fitting name. Kenny agrees on the condition that she can go by her middle name (Lila Karen) when she goes to school and things. Clyde, hopped up on painkillers really doesn’t care the conditions, only that he got his way. 

 

Craig and Tweek come to visit once Clyde has recovered some. They bring their own tiny pink bundle, as well as the two older, more boisterous kids. Craig is so thrilled that they both had girls, that they’re gonna grow up being best friends just like Craig and Clyde had. Clyde can only hum in agreement, overwhelmed that she’s even here at all. Before he fell pregnant, he almost thought it wouldn’t happen for a minute. Craig and Tweek’s newest daughter is called Chelsea; way more boring than his royal blessing but it’s definitely a very Craig and Tweek name. 

 

At long last, he has the family he always wanted, even if his journey getting here wasn’t how he pictured. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
